


Mortys Little Feelings

by toobusysinnin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusysinnin/pseuds/toobusysinnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty confesses his attraction to Rick and plans to make a move. Rick gets him alone with him to give Morty a chance. Some smut but they mostly keep their clothes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortys Little Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good with titles and this is my first c137cest fic so go easy on me but if you have constructive criticism I'd be happy to hear it.

“L-look Morty you just can't. . .you're just. . .you're too young OK Morty. You just you don't even know what you're asking for.” 

“Geez Rick. I-I’m not a little kid. You don't have to protect me all the time ya know.” Morty stammered eyes cast down toward the ground.

Rick looked at Morty with more tenderness than usual. He couldn't help how but notice how cute Morty looked. His lips looked so soft, trembling like they were, so kissable. Knock it off. That's your fucking grandson. Rick tried to get it together. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking this way about him. But everyday it got harder not to grab Morty and have his way with him. Now knowing that Morty was having the same thoughts it was almost impossible to keep his mind off of it. 

“Morty it's not that I don't want to. . .I mean believe me, I’ve thought about it. . .but you're way too young for me. You're my grandson. I don't have many morals but, fuck, I have to have some.”

Morty’s face changed at the mention that Rick had thought about him. He suspected it to some extent but he was worried his lust for Rick had clouded his judgement. He didn't want to make a move just to scare Rick off and lose their adventures together. He felt determined to make this happen. Not now. The family was too close by. He wasn't sure how Rick would react if he threw himself at him right there in the garage but when the moment was right maybe he had a chance. 

He was a bundle of raw nerves and hormones but if he could just manage to control himself around Rick until they were somewhere way out in the multiverse, just the two of them, then maybe Rick's morals would be a little looser. Besides the adrenaline on those missions must have some of the aphrodisiac effect as it did on him on Rick.

“A-alright just. . .just forget I brought it up Rick. Don't let it be weird between us or anything.” 

“Wouldn't dream of it, Morty,” Rick muttered getting back to fixing some sci-fi looking gadget of his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Morty get in the ship, we’ve got to go.” Rick spat at Morty practically running back to the garage ahead of him.

“Come on Morty quit stanuuUUur-standing there like an idiot let's go.” Rick belched, peeking his head back through the door of the garage.

Morty had just gotten back from school. He dropped his backpack on the floor and steadied himself. This could be it. First adventure since you found out Rick wants you too. Ju-just find your moment, Morty. 

Clenching his fists and feeling determined he made his way to the garage after finishing his internal pep talk. He climbed into the ship and buckled in, the look of determination never slipped from his face. Rick watched Morty get in noticing how unusually quiet he was. With a little grunt he looked away from him and they started off. 

Throughout the whole day Rick wondered why Morty was being so quiet. I can't handle this mute Morty. This little idiot is obviously up to something. I guess this has to be about him confessing how much he wants me the other day. I wonder if he's planning something. I guess. . .I mean, if he started something I couldn't really be blamed for that. I'd just have to get us somewhere alone, Rick plotted silently. 

“Quick Morty, in here. We can just. . .we'll just have to hide in here until this whole intergalactic criminal bit they're doing out there blows over. We just have to sit tight for a while ok.”

“Oh wow it's uh, k-kinda cramped in here, huh Rick?” Morty was practically sitting on Rick's lap in the little tunnel they'd hidden in.   
“What's the matter, Morty? Embarrassed to be this close to me? I see. So the other day it's ‘oh Rick oh I want you so bad. I want you inside me. I'm a dirty little shit who wants to fuck his grandpa’ but now you can't handle being pushed up against me in here?”

To Rick's satisfaction Morty face flushed with humiliation. He squirmed uncomfortably as much as the confined space would let him. 

“That's not really. . .why are you always like this Rick? You're always so mean to me. All I d-did was tell you how I feel. What's so wrong about that? Y-you even said you felt that way too. At-at least sometimes you do anyway,” Morty stammered trying to ignore how hot his cheeks were.

“You know what's so wrong about that Morty? I think that you won't do a thing about it. I think that you just, well you're just gonna be a little bitch about it Morty. You're just gonna go around acting like an idiot around me just like you do with Jessica and you're never gonna do a thing about your little, your little feelings or,”

Morty couldn't handle it anymore, “you know what? F-fuck you Rick you just, you don't,” Morty broke off from stammering and impulsively slammed his lips against Rick's. He lingered for a second as their lips softened into one another before starting to pull away. 

Then he felt Rick's hand move to the small of his back encouraging him to stay where he was. He let himself relax and parted his lips as Rick did the same. Pushing his chest toward Rick’s, Morty hooked his leg over him so he was on his lap straddling one of Rick's thighs as they’re mouths explored each other desperately. Rick could feel Morty hardening against his thigh. He moved his hands to Morty's hips and started rocking them slightly until Morty got the idea and started grinding on him. 

Morty couldn't take it much longer. He was gasping for breath. His heart was pounding. His whole body was screaming to be closer to Rick. His fingers moved to undo Rick's pants before he even finished the thought. He slid his hand under Ricks’s waistband and wrapped his hand around him as much as he could feeling him thicken at his touch.

Rick’s back arched involuntarily. Morty’s mouth moved seamlessly to Rick’s neck. Morty kissed his way from under Rick’s ear to the top of his collar. His face ending up slightly under his lab coat. Morty pulled back a little and Rick could see him planning his next move. Rick twisted his long fingers in Morty's curly hair as Morty freed Rick from his pants and started to lean toward him. 

“N-no Morty not yet,” Rick said wrapping his fingers around Morty's wrist and pulling his hand up onto his waist. He used his other hand still twisted onto Morty's hair to pull his head back up. he pulled Morty closer sitting him right on him with only a thin layer of clothing separating them. Rick’s lips were all over him. His breath warmed Morty’s ear. His lips left traces of saliva down Morty’s neck.

Rick pushed himself against Morty as Morty’s hips wriggled faster on him. Morty gasped for breath as he soaked his pants with cum. His whole body went limp and he leaned forward into Rick's lab coat soaking in his body heat knowing that with Rick there was no way this moment would last long. 

“Al-alright Morty it's time to get the hell off me now.” Rick tried to hide how breathless he was.

“I don't know Rick what if they're still out there ya know. M-maybe we should just stay in here for a couple more minutes.” 

“Morty don't be such a little idiot. They're not out there. Like they care that much that they'd wait out there this whole time while. . .while you hump my leg like a little. . .like a little puppy or something.” 

“I don't know Rick. . .I mean how c-can you be so sure?” Morty purposely ignored Rick's jab.

“L-look Morty they weren't out there to begin with ok? Now just get. . .get off me. My leg’s asleep and it's time to go home already.” Rick said pushing Morty off him and buttoning his pants. 

“Oh-oh so they were never out there, huh Rick? So why were we hiding in this. . .little hole or cave or whatever? Y-you just wanted to get me alone huh?” Morty said starting to smirk as he walked out ahead of Rick. 

“Shut up Morty. Just go back to the ship.” Rick warned.

“A-alright I will but I don't know m-maybe I shouldn't be alone with you huh? I kind of feel like. . .I don't know. . .like you took advantage of me or something.” Morty teased relentlessly.

“Yeah alright, Morty. I get it but I’m not the one whose pants are filled with my own cum, am I?” Rick said with finality as they climbed back in the ship.


End file.
